Cielos conectados
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Candy veía el cielo, estaba lloviendo fuerte... Hizo sufrir a sus amigos por su partida, en especial cierta chica de ojos azules... Annie veía un arcoiris, su amiga y amor imposible estaba sana y salva donde estaba, la fortuna le sonreía de su lado. Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


**Esta Historia ocurre entre los capítulos 51 y 54, donde Candy decidió abandonar el Colegio Real San Pablo y continúa en su recorrido por toda Inglaterra con tal de encontrar su nuevo camino junto con la idea de seguir a Terry como en ir en su búsqueda (La pobre Tarzán y su síndrome de Estocolmo). Está ambientada en su "Época base" (1914)**

**Bien que comience la sutileza entre mujeres, Yuzu y fuera**

Candy caminaba en la calle principal de algún pueblo pequeño de una aldea inglesa junto a Clin cuando de pronto se escuchó un potente sonido proveniente de las nubes, el cielo se ponía de un gris oscuro mientras se escuchaban sonidos de gotas, iba a empezar a llover hasta que bastó en en menos de diez minutos para que las calles y tejados quedaran empapados, la pecosa como su amigo coatí decidieron ocultarse en un callejón con tal de no mojarse pero no estaba sola ya que habían un pequeño grupo de tres niños que momentos antes jugaban en la calle pero no tuvieron que otra que esconderse en ese callejón, posiblemente sus padres estarían preocupados por ellos y estarían con los nervios en punta con tal de saber sus paraderos.

-¡Ay no…!- Se lamentó un pequeño

-¡Esto apesta!- Exclamó otro pequeño pero haciendo un pequeño bufido de enojo- Seguro está lloviendo duro

Una niña de gafas suspiró y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor viendo que la lluvia no paraba su intensidad desde hace varios minutos a lo cual decidió ir ante sus compañeros, la joven era un poco mayor como de unos doce años exactamente

-Ha estado lloviendo mucho estos días

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Reclamó uno de los chicos mientras estaba con un gesto de pocos amigos al estilo anime y una vez recalcó con una sonrisa burlona-Dicen que hay una tormenta cerca, espero que haga pleno día de los exámenes.

-Sí, lo mismo digo…- En eso el pequeño grupo de pequeños se rieron un poco mientras la pecosa miraba algo conmovida ese momento y en eso le entró buenos recuerdos, aquellos cuando reía con Annie y Patty en Escocia, en esas vacaciones de Verano. Ahora su mirada se dirigía sea a las nubes o a la calle, de hecho ya la lluvia bajaba un poco su intensidad pero no descampaba del todo.

De pronto Candy vio a una distancia a una niña pequeña de cabello negro, su vestido era de un verde con delantal blanco y descalza a lo cual la noble y humilde Candy fue en su ayuda, mientras los niños miraban como esa niña extraña corría de la calle a la otra con tal de buscar algo entre la nada ya que no había absolutamente nadie obviamente por el fuerte clima.

La rubia cuando alcanzó a la pequeña niña quedó sin habla y quizás congelada cuando era de unos ojos azules bonitos, cabello negro tirando a un verde oscuro pero algo corto y una apariencia muy dulce y quizás enternecedora y aparte muy conocida

-¿Annie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Exclamó mientras la pelinegra sonreía levemente mientras decía con esa voz algo bajita pero hermosa

-Tal como lo supuse, estás bien…- En eso la joven niña se esfumó mientras la ojiverde quedó shockeada ante tal suceso sin saber que de un momento a otro el cielo lentamente se despejaba hasta dar con un azul cálido y fuerte, los tres niños finalmente estaban en la calle pero asombrados por el cielo que de alguna manera era más caliente, uno de ellos se bufó porque posiblemente el dichoso clima no haría presencia pero los otros dos miraban extrañados a la pecosa la cual al notar su presencia se paró en menos de nada, se rascó el cuello y se rió por lo bajito siempre sacando su lengua.

Los jóvenes decidieron ir lo más rápido a sus casas ya que posiblemente esa chica era una vagabunda o una forastera, de hecho eso se notaba cuando el vestido negro de la joven con capa pequeña con líneas naranjas estaban un poco sucios por lo que se supondría que la ojiverde dormía en las calles cuando en realidad se había quedado en una pequeña pensión.

La rubia suspiró y pensó en lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos, sobre aquella figura parecida a su amiga sobre todo cuando era de niña pequeña. Bajó un poco la cabeza mientras pensaba en algún dicho que escuchó de la boca de alguien, no recordaba exactamente como pero decía así

"Cuando llueve fuerte es porque son las lágrimas de alguien, esa persona es la que más está afectada con la partida de alguien"

Entonces usando esa lógica, ¿Aquella lluvia fuerte eran las lágrimas de Annie? Era ridículo pero en sí eso podría ser esa teoría, de hecho cuando dejó el colegio real no fue ni siquiera a escribir alguna carta o al menos hablar con uno de ellos pero no tenía opción de dejarlo todo ahí, ¿De que serviría educarse para ser una dama si de todas maneras terminaría siendo alguien que no es? Por ahora debía buscar su vocación como su camino, mientras pensaba en ello.

¿Entonces esta lluvia significa que Annie estaría sufriendo ahora o desde aquella partida? Suspiró y miró a su alrededor mientras Clin se montó en su hombro, la rubia por lo tanto sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos chelines ya que quería comprar aunque sea un pan para conservar fuerzas y aprovechar para dar con la búsqueda de un empleo, no iba a quedarse en ese pueblo pidiendo monedas, tenía que buscar alguna solución para ganarse la vida en la aldea aunque sea por mínimo dos días.

Suspiró y sonrió

-Bueno, tal vez estoy pensando demasiado y aparte la lluvia se terminó- Miró a su mascota el cual aunque no soportaba el hambre estaba sonriendo y sus pequeños ébanos se enfocaban en los charcos pero por ahora no era tiempo de jugar a lo cual ambos fueron a una tienda a comprarse algo y de paso preguntar por un empleo en la aldea

Candy de pronto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura mientras una voz conocida como de una niña resonaba en sus oídos

-Candy…

La mencionada se volteó para luego ver nada y en menos se encogió de hombros para seguir con su trayecto pero al menos se llevaba la idea de que alguien, quizás esa persona se preocupaba por ella y quizás preguntaba por su estado… Probablemente tenía un ángel de su lado pero… ¿Por qué Annie?

(…)

El final del día se acercaba, Annie lo sentía llegar lento y de forma silenciosa mientras perdía su vista en algún lugar del cielo gris, ni siquiera lograba comprender las palabras de la monja que desempañaba el rol de profesora, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

Entonces el ruido de la campana la sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque también apareció el sonido de los asientos moviéndose y las alumnas saliendo ostentosamente que se fue desvaneciendo de manera gradual, al final las únicas en el salón eran Patty, Eliza y la propia Annie. La castaña de gafas había quedado mirando a su amiga de la misma forma en que lo había hecho toda la semana, un poco de preocupación y compasión veía mezclado en sus ojos.

En cambio Eliza sólo la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una pequeña mueca de desprecio, a lo cual alzó la mirada e hizo un típico "Hmp" y se fue marchando, después de todo esas dos eran de muy baja alcurnia y nulo linaje aunque sonreía internamente ante eso y más cuando Candy ya no estaba en medio.

Mientras tanto Patty decidió dejar a solas a la pobre pelinegra que quedó en silencio por unos dos minutos exactamente a lo cual se sentía triste y quizás molesta, su amiga partió a América pero sin decir nada ni siquiera una carta y por extraño que podía llegar a ser estaba siendo la persona más dolida ante ese suceso.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al salón de música, sonrió al ver ese piano de cola negro que parecía esperarla allí, representaba su todo; más que su talento era su pasión, su refugio, y ahora hasta la nostalgia, una nostalgia de ojos verdes y hermoso cabello rubio.

Tomó asiento y levantó la tapa que cubría esas bellas teclas de marfil, quizás estaba exagerando pero siempre había visto a su instrumento favorito como algo digno de adoración. Colocó sus manos en posición, iniciando con un ritmo suave, lento, ni agudo ni grave, pero esta secuencia de notas estaba algo lejos de llamarse música, aunque intentaba volcar sus sentimientos, un poco de prisa seguido de algo lento, una explosión de notas y luego añadirle calma.

Siguió así hasta deshacerse de la inconformidad de ese día, había sido una molestia desde que empezó y creía que continuaría así, entonces lo escuchaba, los aplausos que provenían de algún lugar atrás suyo, cuando volteó allí estaba ella…

Con su cabello rubio frondoso de coletas, con una expresión que representaba madurez, con sus ojos verdes y grandes capaces de reflejar cualquier emoción sea cual sea esta, aquella hermosa sonrisa, ella quien con su simple presencia la hacía emocionarse, como un pintor que frente a un lienzo cualquiera lograba llenarlo de matices vivaces, no le importaba ser esa obra en realidad, no le importaba, sólo bastaba que fuera ella y nadie más…

Su amada pecosa… Su amada Sakamoto Ryoma… Sí ese nombre que le bautizó en honor a aquella figura japonesa ya que ambos eran almas puras y libres que querían buscar algo en sus vidas aunque en diferentes maneras, Ryoma buscaba la modernización de su tierra y hacia una nueva era mientras Candy sólo buscaba a su persona especial, a su A no Hito, su príncipe…

Pero en realidad ella era el príncipe, SU príncipe…

\- ¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿No has tenido un buen día?- Le dio una tierna mirada, de esas que te llegan al alma y te hacen sentir un montón de emociones en un solo instante.

Su voz, aquella voz, era una linda voz, era perfecta como toda ella, ahora parece incluso más que antes, no le cansaría de escucharla.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Candy? Claro que tuve un buen día aunque…

-No me digas, Eliza como siempre te miró feo, ¿Verdad?- Ahora su mirada era preocupada aunque un poco seria- Esa tipa algo te habrá hecho de las suyas, como sea cuando regrese igual hablaré con ella y lo descubriré, no debí levantarle el castigo, ¿Sabes?

\- Quizás tengas razón, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿Todo bien en…?

-Estoy en una aldea creo que en la ciudad de Winchester

La pelinegra suspiró ya que era una ciudad cercana al puerto de Southampton

-Me alegro de que estés bien, estaba preocupada por ti- Prefería hablar de otra cosa, y sólo escucharla aunque no comentara nada, después de todo sólo importaba su presencia.

-Oh vamos, yo siempre tengo un buen día, eres muy afortunada en tenerme como tu novia.

La realidad era que no lo eran, ni siquiera lo eran pero sus ocultos sentimientos como en su subconsciente le permitían hacerse aunque sea por breve tiempo esa pequeña realidad

-Lo soy, me alegra ser tu novia Candy.

La pecosa estaba sorprendida pero eventualmente sonrió como nunca mientras se acercó hacia la pelinegra, quería más un simple saludo, quería esos labios como esa linda presencia de ojos zafiros entre sus brazos, tristemente una de las mayores ilusiones de la pequeña pianista.

-Es raro que seas honesta Annie.

-Sólo quería decirte que te amo- Sonrió con añoranza y con un brillo en sus ojos, se lanzó sobre la pecosa la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos, el cuello y quizás algunos de sus cabellos enredados estaban rodeados por los brazos de la tímida y por otro lado sus manos tomaban sus caderas… Pero cuando iban a alcanzar sus labios…

La puerta del salón se abrió, era la hermana Margaret que se asomó a verla.

-Señorita Britter, las clases comenzarán pronto, todos las estudiantes deben ir a su salón, incluida usted.

La pelinegra suspiró, el recreo había pasado rápido.

-Entendido hermana Margaret

Cerró la tapa y volteó a ver a Candy pero no había nadie ahí. Otro día igual al anterior, una lágrima se deslizó sin permiso por su mejilla, no había nadie, desde un principio no hubo nadie, pero no solía ser así, aunque ahora sólo fuera su imaginación.

Salió al pasillo, podía escuchar su risa detrás de ella, pero incluso ahora si volteara, no vería a nadie allí, una imaginación auditiva de nuevo, cruzó por el salón de visitas, esos días parecían lejanos ahora, recordó lo que pasaban no solo ella y Candy, sino Archie y los demás charlando juntos como si fuera ayer, podría verla sentada frente a la mesa y al comedor, cada vez que veía a la pecosa ésta le dirigía una mirada de aliento y de amistad como lo solía hacer aunque la pobre Annie le dedicaba una mirada pero llena de amor, esos bellos momentos a su lado, la amaba, la amaba desde que eran niñas.

Pero no había nada, nada que no fuera un recuerdo. Y peor la sociedad de estos días, una sociedad déspota y egoísta que no sabe ver los sentimientos ni saber apreciarlos y más cuando son entre dos chicas, en verdad le afectaba estar sin ella y no estaría con ella.

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo con tal de buscar aunque sea su voz pero todo lo que percibía eran imaginaciones, intentaba verla pero sólo se recreó frente a ella, y era doloroso pero debía aceptar la cruda realidad: Ella no era suya ni lo sería nunca más, no lo dictó su familia ni los Ardley y ni siquiera la palabra del Tío William, lo dictó la sociedad y la época en la que vivían.

(…)

La pelinegra estaba preparando sus cosas cuando Archie en compañía de Stear y Patty se reunieron en un pasillo ya que planeaban una charla nocturna en el famoso laboratorio del inventor, el pelirrojo con preocupación en su rostro pero con la sutileza de todo un hombre preguntó cordialmente a la pianista

-Annie, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

La ojiazul sonrió levemente, era evidente que Archie era una persona de buenos sentimientos como de una moral digna, él como ella amaban a Candy pero cuando se daban cuenta de que esa pecosa era imposible decidieron admitir su derrota y al tiempo dieron comienzo a una relación a simple vista de amor pero en realidad entre los dos se daba una buena tapadera.

La pelinegra sonreía tiernamente mientras unía su mano con la de su actual compañero sentimental como su prometido a futuro, ambos asintieron sin decir nada y se fueron como siempre, el pelirrojo caminando con paso digno y la ojiazul teniéndose del brazo, quizás su relación no era del todo amorosa pero al menos un rato entre ellos era algo agradable como si se hubieran quitado juntos un gran peso de encima.

De pronto la comitiva se detuvo al ser alcanzados por el aguacero, en eso Patty cayó en un pequeño manojo de nervios mientras tanto Archie como Annie trataban de cubrirse cada uno con sus paraguas debido a desde casi toda esta semana las lluvias azotaban muy fuerte en algunas zonas del país.

-¡Ay no! ¡Olvidé mi paraguas!

En eso una enorme capa de plástico transparente cubrió a la castaña de gafas mientras el noble e ingenioso Stear estaba a su cercanía como todo un héroe que enfrenta los grandes peligros, la joven inglesa quedó conmovida ante la mirada como acción heroica del gafas más mayor

-¡No te preocupes Patty!- Se señaló así mismo con el pulgar- ¡Yo, Allstair Cornwell está aquí para salvar el día!-

-Eres genial, Stear- La gafitas castaña se rió divertida por aquella actitud shonen del inventor mientras Archie y Annie sonreían fingidamente mientras estaban de blanco, estaban incomodos al estilo anime, habían ocasiones en que Stear hacía el ridículo o quedaba en ridículo pero al menos su invento de la capa transparente valía la pena.

Una vez más la comitiva siguió su camino en medio de la tempestad mientras Annie estaba pensando en los motivos que llevaron a su amiga de infancia a tomar esa decisión, no sabía bien sus razones aunque habían pequeñas probabilidades de que buscara a Terry o posiblemente extrañaba a su tierra natal, principalmente el hogar de Pony.

No importaba las preguntas y sus respuestas como las teorías alrededor de ello, en todo caso no puedo evitar desear que ella dejara esa travesía sin sentido pero no la culpaba, Candy amaba a Terry con todo su corazón si era preciso y eso lo respetaba aunque claro debía pagar el precio y dolía mucho, algo pero dolía o en un caso contrario cuando el infortunio volvía a las puertas de la pecosa ojiverde no lo dudaría, iría aunque sea de Inglaterra con tal de alcanzarla, correr para estar de vuelta a su lado y quizás hacer una vida con ella, Archie lo aceptaría de todos ya que el pelirrojo solo sabía de su orientación pero en eso no había contras ya que en ocasiones las amistades tempranas pueden adquirir una especie de fuerza que supera más que un simple seremos amigos.

De pronto cuando dieron con el pequeño laboratorio sentían como un golpe de luz daba con sus rostros, el cielo se despejaba borrando los nubarrones hasta ser el azul fuerte con nubes que lo caracterizaba en junto con un poderoso pero se quedaron con cara de WTF cuando lo siguiente se dio alrededor de las nubes.

-Está saliendo el sol- Dijo Archie mientras su mirada daba con las nubes grises que desaparecían como humo

-¡Miren chicos!- Exclamó Stear mientras la alegría inundaba su rostro

-Acaso eso es un…- Patty estaba en las mismas que el inventor, ese algo le hacía tragar sus palabras

(Nota: Buscar en Youtube lo siguiente- Shuunen Kenshiro no Theme, créenme es un tema hermoso)

Un arcoíris estaba alrededor del colegio real en junto a sus siete colores vivos, la que más quedó impresionada fue Annie ya que según recordó en un libro de texto, de cuando era una niña había leído de que un arcoíris indicaba buena suerte como la fortuna e incluso era el mensaje de un ser querido que decía de que su situación estaba en las mejores condiciones… Candy estaba sana y salva, con vida y en buen estado

"Oh vamos, yo siempre tengo un buen día"

Sonrió levemente al escuchar esa frase de hace unos momentos en aquel salón de música, no importaba como su pecosa, su Candy, su amada mejor amiga tenía a la buena fortuna de su lado y quizás ella estaba con ese sueño que tanto anhelaba, posiblemente iría a América con tal de encontrar con su amor inglés, no importaba, la esperaría y la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Desde el fondo de su corazón quería que ese fuerte arcoíris brillara cada día sea frente a la ventana de su cuarto, o en el salón de clases, la colina de ese colegio o en algún paraje de Londres o quizás en Chicago… Era una muestra de que al menos de una manera diferente confiaba en su amiga y daba toda la suerte de que buscara la felicidad con esa persona especial, A no Hito, esa felicidad que debía ser suya pero…

Si no podía estar con Candy en esta época como en esa sociedad elitista, quizás sólo quizás, pudiera estar a su lado en la otra vida, mientras se tomaban de la mano y miraran ese arcoíris o ese cielo juntas, sentadas o acostadas en un pastizal, riendo y quizás hablando juntas y quizás sentir el aroma dulce entre sus almas y cuerpos.

De pronto sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos mientras de la nada todos no estaban, sólo Annie y ella…

-Éste es…- La ojiazul sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras sus azules se ponían brillosos- Lo que me querías decir, ¿Verdad?

-Este arcoíris es el bello mensaje de que no importaba como me siento o donde estoy, siempre estaré bien y más mejor si tengo la confianza y el apoyo de mis amigos- La chica de pecas prominentes jugaba con la mano de la pianista

-Sonreír por siempre…- De pronto bajó la mirada y empezó a sollozar, su voz estaba como un vidrio roto mientras sus gotas saladas caían sobre el césped verde

-No es justo, no es justo… Ni siquiera puedo ser feliz contigo de la manera que yo quiero- La pelinegra sintió como dos finas manos tomaban con delicadeza sus mejillas y sus saladas eran limpiadas mientras una sonrisa inundaba su corazón, una limpieza por así decirlo

-Si no podemos ser felices juntas, ¿Podemos serlo en la otra vida?- Guiñó un ojo en señal de que más que una simple promesa era un juramento formulado y difícil de quebrantar, la pelinegra rodeaba el cuello de su amada mientras ésta sonriendo de manera infantil tomó sus caderas mientras su rostro se acercaba al suyo

-Por favor Annie, haz todo lo posible para que seas feliz como yo lo haré con esa persona… Es la única manera de que podamos sortearlo todo y quizás… Sólo quizás…

-No te preocupes, haré que esto ocurra en la siguiente realidad- Después de haber sellado el juramento miró con sus zafiros enternecedores a esos fuertes esmeraldas

-Al menos te quedarás un rato más conmigo, ¿Verdad?- Sostenía las manos con las suyas con fuerza

-Para siempre, Annie, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre

Finalmente estaba ahora en la realidad de su vida, Archie como los demás volvían a estar a su lado mientras seguían mirando ese arcoíris hasta que de pronto la ojiazul comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos

-¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY!

Los demás quedaron callados al ver la reacción de la pianista pero nada era lo mismo si no estaba esa amiga especial a lo cual los demás tres empezaron a gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de su querida amiga la cual por alguna extraña razón los hizo conocer la libertad

(…)

Mientras tanto Candy estaba caminando hacia su destino a Southampton, era el atardecer que le golpeaba la frente con toda fiereza mientras Clin usaba sus patas para movilizarse mejor, en menos de nada el coatí le jaló de la falda a su amiga la cual quedó muda como conmovida aparte de ver ese arcoíris que estaba brillando en ese anaranjado cielo, mientras unos gritos a la distancia rezumbaban en su oído, esos gritos repetían lo mismo

-¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY!

La rubia se volteó para atrás para caminar hacia adelante pero esos gritos la detenían, no era menester una interrogante porque ya sabía de donde provenían, sonrió como nunca mientras las lágrimas le traicionaban pero de pronto unas manos finas le limpiaban esas lágrimas, unos ojos azules la miraban severamente mientras decía como imponiendo un reto

-Ryoma Sakamoto, ¿Por qué estás llorando?- No entendía por qué ese nombre, había escuchado o leído de manera vaga pero lo había escuchado aunque no sabía en donde, no quien era esa persona

La pobre mencionada se limpió un poco sus saladas mientras veía a esa figura

-Annie… Yo lo siento, no debí…

-No me gusta verte así, Ryoma… Desde siempre me gusta tu yo divertida que siempre sale con ideas raras como unos fuertes ideales… Archie, Stear… Yo… Amamos eso de ti

Hizo un pequeño gesto de enojo

-Esa no es la Candy que yo conozco…

-… ¿Ryoma? Yo no soy Ryoma, soy Candy

-Eso no importa, Candy… ¿Qué harás Ryoma?... No vas a quedar llorando toda la vida, no vas a conseguir nada de esa forma

La pecosa ojiverde se limpió las lágrimas y en menos de nada sonrió con todos los dientes al estilo de un shonen, en menos de nada emprendió una carrera mientras el pequeño coatí aprovechó todo lo posible mientras estaba al mismo ritmo. Candy corría no como una simple humana, era más que eso, un meteoro o un cometa que iba a toda máquina hacia el propio sol.

La joven con tal de cumplir sus metas era desafiante al intentar dar un puño al cielo, con la confianza y el amor contenido de sus amigos, de aquellas personas que se hicieron su familia y el amor de su vida… En menos de nada saltó lo más que pudo mientras el coatí quedó de piedra al ver algo digno de una obra de arte.

Candy saltó en plena luz del sol a sus cuestas, lanzó un certero derechazo contra el aire mientras sus cabellos se movían con la gracia de una guerrera en junta a unos verdes salvajes y brillantes, el brillo vivo de un dragón como el esfuerzo de un caballo que galopa por los aires… Dragón y Caballo eran Ryoma.

Esa mirada de verde encendido y esas gotas de sudor resplandecientes a la luz del atardecer daban muestra de algo, era la mirada de todo guerrero que iba tras un sueño y un objetivo, encontrar su camino como su sentido de vida, e incluso buscarse un nuevo concepto. Esa era la mirada de pecosa dispuesta a pelear contra el mundo, en menos se fue al suelo para empezar a correr como si fuera un guepardo mientras el coatí la perseguía, corría y saltaba, saltaba y corría, eso no importaba, estaba llena de fuerzas para llegar a Southampton y quizás llegar a América para encontrar ese camino y quizás de paso a Terry.

No importaba en que parte estaba o como se sentía, la fortuna sonreía de su lado… La vida la recompensaba dando una buena pasada.

akane, estas en tu mundo

y algún día espero poder ver cómo se ve el arco iris allí


End file.
